The Vampyric Dalek
by Stuart Reinke-williams
Summary: The Doctor and Jess go to Romania so he can disprove vampires to her, but it ends up in yet another confrontation with his deadliest foes ever The Daleks. Can the time lord and Jess stop their newest deadly scheme?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Vampyric Dalek**_

 _ **A original 14th Doctor adventure based on Noah Wyle as The Doctor and Alex Hook as Jess Parker**_

 _ **Teaser for chapter 1 of the second story**_

For her first adventure in the Tardis the Doctor takes Jess to Transylvania, Romania to prove Vampires aren't real, but events soon turn dangerous as the Daleks' most sinister plan yet is revealed. Can the Time lord and his new companion stop his oldest enemy from becoming even more deadly.

Chapter 1

"I keep telling you Jess Vampires do not exist, there are many things that act like them but none actually are." The Doctor. Just couldn't make her see that vampires were just fiction, scary fiction but that was all they were.

" then prove it, Let's go to Romania that's were they all come from, if you're adamant they don't exist then there's no danger is there? "Seeing that Jess was determined the Doctor agreed, " Very well, but you'll only end up disappointed. " And with that he set the controls. " Transylvania here we come".


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

As the Tardis materialised the Doctor said " Okay Jess here we are Transylvania, Romania, the home of some of the world's best horror stories, empathize on stories. " I hear you loud and clear Doctor, you don't believe in Vampires, can we just get out and explore now? " Jess was determined to find out and see with her own eyes if the myths were true.

"Not so fast there Jess, you can't just turn up in Romania in olden times looking like that. Best take some clothes from the Changing room in the Tardis to help you blend in."

Jess was going to ask why the Doctor didn't also change the way he dressed, if it really was that important to blend in, his dark brown suit and black cloak with red lining made him look if anything exactly like the sort of vampire she had seen in old movies.

However not wanting to delay exploring any longer then needed she went off and in just a few minutes came back wearing a fine tailored shirt decorated with gold thread and pearls, also wearing a skirt and headscarf so to blend in with the locals.

"Ah much better, you look just like a local, he said Now let's go" and with that the Doctor along with Jess left the Tardis.

Unknown to them something had detected the Tardis landing, TARDIS DETECTED - IT IS THE DOCTOR - HE MUST NOT BE ALLOWED TO INTERFERE - SEND UNITS TO EXTERMINATE HIM -IMMEDIATELY, it was the voice belonging to the Doctor's oldest and deadliest enemy the Daleks. They were clearly up to something and did not welcome any interference from anyone let alone the time Lord they called the oncoming storm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the Doctor and Jess stepped from the Tardis they both quickly noticed how deserted the streets were, " This isn't right cried the Doctor I set the co-ordinates to mean we landed in the centre of the country's biggest festival, Absolutely not a deserted bunch of streets. " " Well as normal you seem to have been a tad bit off, are you sure you can drive your spaceship? " Jess asked as it was not clear to her with all the tight holding on required in the Tardis that the Doctor had passed any test at all to be able to pilot it.

" Well not to worry, I'm sure we'll come across someone eventually, in fact there's somebody just over there. " as they both looked across the street they could see a young lad, not much older then Jess by the looks of it. He was cowering in a doorstep of a massive church.

"Sorry about this don't mean to interrupt, but we're just visiting here. Said the Doctor trying his best to calm the boy down.

" I'm the Doctor and this is Jess, you would be? " as they awaited a answer the boy just looked up in the sky and screamed, this made both the Doctor and Jess look up. What the Doctor saw filled him with dread, Jess had never seen him scared before.

"Jess whatever you do don't make any sudden moves." The Doctor was adamant so Jess did as she was told, " Doctor what are those things? " before he could answer a robotic voice said " STAY WHERE YOU ARE, YOU ARE PRISONERS OF THE DALEKS, ANY ESCAPE IS FUTILE. " it seemed whatever had happened to the inhabitants of the town was down to his most deadly enemy and they had walked straight into a trap.


End file.
